Saiyuki: l'approche vers l'Ouest
by Drudrue
Summary: La suite du voyage de notre quatuor préféré. C'est un peu en quelque sorte la saison trois. Vous y trouverez tout ce qui fait de Saiyuki un mangas super génial: action, humour, disputes, baffes, insultes... et... un peu de romance ?
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec ma toute première fiction de Saiyuki qui s'intitule:_ "Saiyuki la légende du mal féérique: l'approche vers l'Ouest". _C'est en quelque sorte la saison trois qui retrace la suite du voyage de Sanzô et son groupe vers Tengikû. Le tout écrit par mes bons soins. Vous y trouverez de l'action ( combats ), de l'humour ( dispute ) et de nouveaux personnages - et un en particulier. Vous retouverez tous vos personages favoris: Genjô Sanzô, Son Gokû, Sa Gojô, Cho Hakkai, Kôgaiji, Ririn, Yaoné, Dokukaguji, Natakû, Homura, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpô, Konzeon... et j'en passe. En bref, nous verrons aussi bien l'avancée de nos héros dans leur quête vers l'Ouest que leur vie passée 500 ans plus tôt.

**Disclaimers:** Les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennet pas bien que j'aurais aimé faire de Gokû et Natakû ma propriété. Eh vi, ce sont mes petits chouchous.

**Note:** Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que le tout à été écrit comme s'il s'agissait des épisodes que nous connaissons tous. Cela peut donc paraître étrange aux yeux de certains. Kissous à tous.

_**Prologue:**_

Prologue,

_**Si tu rencontres Bouddha, tues-le.**_

_**Si tu rencontre ton aieul, tues-le**_

_**Se laisser vivre tel que nous sommes**_

_**Sans ne jamais rien laisser nous entraver.**_

Dans la région de Togenkyô, les Hommes et les Monstres vivent en communauté dans la plus grande harmonie. Ils s'entraident ou s'ignorent sans chercher querelle, bien que la plus part des Yokais soient prétencieux et se pensent supèrieurs à la race humaine. Jusqu'au jour où une aura ténébreuse s'abattit sur la région. Les Monstres devinrent fous et brutaux: ils pillèrent et détruirent les villages, ils violèrent les femmes et tuèrent les Hommes. Dans sa haute tour de Hotô à Tenjikû, Gyokûmen, la reine du mal, tente de ressusciter le démon taureau Gyumaô que le Prince des dieux guerriers Natakû avait détruit 500 ans plus tôt.

La déesse Konzéon, déesse de la compassion, appela alors à elle la trinité bouddhique et lui ordonna d'envoyer le Haut Moine Genjô Sanzô à l'Ouest pour qu'il puisse découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Sous l'ordre de la déesse, ils l'obligèrent égallement à emmener avec lui les Monstres Son Gokû, Sa Gojô, et Cho Hakkai: les seuls de leur espèce à n'avoir pas été touché par l'aura ténébreuse. Bien que rétissant, le Moine se vit contraint d'accepter cette requête. Ensembles, ils combattirent beaucoup de Monstres. Ils rencontrèrent aussi le fils de Gyumaô, Kôgaiji, et son groupe composé de Dokûkaguji le demi-frère de Sa Gojô, Yaoné la spécialiste de poisons et explosifs en tout genre, et Ririn la petite soeur de Kôgaiji. Une forte rivalité s'installa entre Son Gokû et Kôgaiji dés le départ. Aprés de nombreux combats, Son Gokû finit par vaincre le prince lors du combat final grâce à sa véritable apparence: Son Gokû le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur. Puis ils durent faire face aux dieux et Son Gokû vainquit le nouveau Prince des dieux guerriers qui avait succédé à Natakû: le Prince Homura.

Là se termine leur dernier combat mais le voyage vers l'Ouest est encore long et semé d'emûches.

**Fin du prologue.**

Je sais pour un début c'est pas terrible mais c'était nécessaire. Mais ne vous en faites pas la suite sera différente. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, attendez-vous à retrouver des chapitres comme on trouve les épisodes. Kissous à tous. Euh... Oserai-je espérer un petit mot d'encouragemet ? Kissous à tous.


	2. Enfin de l'action

Me voici avec ma toute première fiction de Saiyuki qui s'intitule:_ "Saiyuki la légende du mal féérique: l'approche vers l'Ouest". _C'est en quelque sorte la saison trois qui retrace la suite du voyage de Sanzô et son groupe vers Tengikû. Le tout écrit par mes bons soins. Vous y trouverez de l'action ( combats ), de l'humour ( dispute ) et de nouveaux personnages - et un en particulier. Vous retouverez tous vos personages favoris: Genjô Sanzô, Son Gokû, Sa Gojô, Cho Hakkai, Kôgaiji, Ririn, Yaoné, Dokukaguji, Natakû, Homura, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpô, Konzeon... et j'en passe. En bref, nous verrons aussi bien l'avancée de nos héros dans leur quête vers l'Ouest que leur vie passée 500 ans plus tôt.

**Disclaimers:** Les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennet pas bien que j'aurais aimé faire de Gokû et Natakû ma propriété. Eh vi, ce sont mes petits chouchous.

**Note:** Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que le tout à été écrit comme s'il s'agissait des épisodes que nous connaissons tous. Cela peut donc paraître étrange aux yeux de certains. Kissous à tous.

**Chapitre 1.**

Enfin de l'action,

Gggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmm !

" Hé, M'sieur ! Je crois qu'on a un singe en manque de nourriture."

" J' suis pas un singe !"

" Si t'es un singe !"

" Non, j'en suis pas un ! Kappa pervers !"

" Cervelle de singe !"

" Cafard tout rouge !"

" Ouistiti !"

" Kappa poilu !"

BANG ! Le poing de Gojô, alias le kappa, venait d'atteindre le nez de Gokû, surnommé le singe. BANG ! Cette fois, c'était la tête de Gokû qui venait de frapper le ventre de Gojô.

" Allons allons, calmez-vous tous les deux !" dit Hakkai avec un grand sourire sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

C'était lui en effet qui conduisait la jeep.

" Dis Hakkai ? se plaignit Gokû. J'ai faim ! On peut s'arrêter manger quelque chose ?"

" Vien sûr ! répondit-il. On s'arrêtera au prochain village. Si je ne me trompe pas, on devrait bientôt arriver au village d'Aizawa..."

" Ouais ! YOUP..."

Mais il ne put axprimer son enthousiasme. Gojô l'avait en effet attrapé par le cou et continuait la bagarre précédemment commencée. Aux côtés de Hakkai, Sanzô tentait de se calmer. Mais le nerf de sa tempe battait déjà la chamade, signe de son fort énervement.

" Vous devriez arrêter de vous battre... les prévient Hakkai. Vous allez vous faire mal et si vous continuez Sanzô va..."

" VOS GUEULES !" hurla Sanzô en sortant son baffeur et les frappant avec.

Ca faisait un boucan du genre: **BING BANG POUF PAF BOUM PIF BANG BOUM POUF BING...**

" J'VAIS VOUS BUTER ! VOUS TENEZ TANT QUE CA A MOURIR ?"

" ...vous baffer." termina Hakkai souriant toujours.

" Aie aie aie aie aie aie !" criaient les deux autres sous les coups puissants du blond.

Genjô Sanzô, Son Gokû, Sa Gojô et Cho Hakkai. A la fois si différents et si semblables. Quatres "hommes" dans la quête de leur pèlerinage vers l'Ouest. Le premier, Genjô Sanzô, un moine dépravé qui aimait le jeu, buvait de l'alcool, fumait et, pire encore, utilisait les armes à feu. Le second, Son Gokû, un garçon de 18 ans qui resemblait beaucoup à un singe par son comportement, un monstre unique né de la fusion de blocs de pierres éboulés et de l'aura de la Terre, aimant se battre et utilisant comme armes ses poings et plus particulièrement son bâton magique: le Nyoibô. Le troisième, Sa Gojô, un demi-monstre né de l'union d'un monstre et d'une humaine, courreur de jupons, gros fumeur, reconnaissable par les signes distincifs des semi-yokais: les yeux et les cheveux rouges sang. Et le dernier, Hakkai, le plus calme et peut-être le moins fou de ce petit groupe, propriétaire de la jeep qui n'était autre qu'Hakuryû son dragon blanc, un monstre né au contact du sang de mille autres monstres.

Les coups avaient cessé et Sanzô se réinstallait confortablement dans son siège. Derrière, Gojô et Gokû s'étaient calmés. Gojô regardait la vue de l'Est s'éloigner tandis que Gokû... eh bien Gokû laissait encore parler son estomac.

Ggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmm !

" Hey Sanzô ? J'ai faim !"

" ..."

" Sanzô, j'a faim !"

"..."

" Sanzô, j'ai faim ! Sanzô, j'ai faim ! Sanzô, j'ai faim ! Sanzô, j'ai faim !"

La veine de la tempe du jeune Moine battait de nouveau. Mais celui-ci restait calme. Bien trop calme au goût d'Hakkai.

" Sanzô, j'ai faim ! Sanzô, j'ai faim ! Sanzô, j'ai fa..."

" TU VAS LA FERMER ! hurla l'appelé en sortant son baffeur. CON DE SINGE !"

**BING BANG BOUM PIF PAF BOUM PIF BANG BING**

" Aieeeeeuuuuu ! Ca fait mal" s'exclama Gokû en se frottant la tête alors que Sanzô se rasseyait.

Gojô eut un petit rire.

" Le ouistiti serait-il douillet ?"

" J'suis pas douillet, cafard visqueux !"

" Voyez-vous cela ? Il n'est pas douillet mais c'est bel et bien un singe !"

" J'suis pas un singe, kappa dragueur !"

" La politesse implique que les animaux de compagnie, tels que les singes comme toi, respectent les hommes."

" Toi t'es un homme ? Laisse-moi rire, tête de cafard ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas passé une nuit avec une fille ? T'es en déclin, tu te relâches !"

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Et la bagarre recommença de plus belle. Poings, pieds, têtes étaient en action.

" Je vais te faire ta fête, estomac d'oranhoutang !"

" Pervers pédophile !"

L'insulte qui tua Gojô. Gokû faisait référance à la petite Mei-Hu qui l'avait engagé pour retrouver ses parents.

" Je sortais pas avec cette gamine ! Elle m'a demandé de l'aider, c'est tout !"

" C'était le grand amour ! T'es tellement nul à la drague que t'as été obligé de prendre une petite fille ! Mouarfmouarf..."

Alors que la bagarre s'intensifiait, on pouvait appercevoir, encore une fois, le retour de la veine sur la tempe du Moine qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"

" Eh bien... Tu es le Haut Moine Sanzô ! répondit Hakkai. Ils ont besoin de se défouler. Ca fait bien trois semaines qu'on a pas rencontré un seul monstre. Pas même Kôgaiji...

" Kappa ridicule !"

" Singe crétin !"

" Kappa stupide !"

" Macaque !"

" C'est quand même étrange ! reprit sèrieusement le monoclard. Les monstres devraient être plus actifs... Surtout maintenant que Kôgaiji à récupéré le Sutra du Ciel Saint. Le processus de résurection est de nouveau en marche..."

" Singe pleins de puces !"

" Kappa obsédé !"

" Singe sans cerveau !"

" Ce qui m'inquiette c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui tire les ficelles, annonça Sanzô. Kôgaiji, Dokukaguji, Yaoné, Ririn... Ce ne sont que des pantins."

" Kappa de merde !"

" Singe bouffeur !"

" Kappa à jupons !"

Le nerf se remit à battre.

" J'VAIS VOUS BUTER !" hurla-t-il en sortant son revolver et tirant plusieurs coups dans leur direction, les stoppant net dans la dispute.

" NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? s'emporta Gojô. UN JOUR TU VAS VRAIMENT NOUS TOUCHER, ESPECE DE MOINE DEPRAVE ! MON VENTRE A FAIT UN DEMI TOUR DE PEUR !"

" Tu veux que je le calme ?" proposa l'homme au révolver en pointant l'arme à feu sur le ventre en question.

Le demi-monstre s'éloigna un maximim de son meilleur "ennemi".

" Non non ! C'est bon... il s'est calmé... il va mieux..."

" De vrais gamins !" plaisanta Hakkai.

" Tu as dit quelque chose ?" demanda le blond en pointant l'objet sur sa tête.

" Non non ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je ne veux surtout pas déranger."

" Hey M'dame ! On peut encore avoir des nouilles sautées, s'il vous plaît ?" cria Gokû à l'adresse de la serveuse du restaurant.

Ils étaient arrivés à Aizawa, un petit village où l'ambiance semblait particulièrement à la fête. Se laissant guider par son ventre et par la forte et apétissante odeur, Gokû s'était précipité dans le minuscule restaurant qu'il avait apperçut au premier coup d'oeil.

" Hey ! scanda ce dernier à Gojô. C'est mon nikuman ! Rend le moi sal kappa voleur !"

" Y a pas ton nom dessus, con de singe menteur !"

Et ils entreprirent un combat de baguette chinoise pour savoir qui aurait le dernier nikuman.

" C'est la mienne !"

" Y a pas ton nom dessus j'te dis !"

" Elle était dans mon assiette !"

" Ha bon ? J'avais pas vu..."

" Menteur !"

" Mais oui ! Pitit pitit pitit ouistiti !"

C'est ce moment que choisit Hakuryû pour s'emparer du nikuman et le manger à grande vitesse sous les regards estomacqués des deux autres et amusé de son maître.

" Voila vos nouilles sautées !" annonça gaiement la serveuse qui s'était approchée de leur table.

" Ouais ! Des nouilles sautées !" s'exclama Gokû en sautant sur le plat.

" Arrête de manger comme ça Bacca Saru !" le prévint Sanzô.

" She o gua ote fiché ron..."

**PIF PAF BANG POUF BOUM BING PAF BING BOUM !**

" JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS PARLER LA BOUCHE PLAINE !"

" Aie aie aie aie aieeeeeeuuuuuuuu ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?"

La serveuse resta interloquée. Un Moine qui farappait un pauvre enfant sans défense... ( ben la pauvre: elle les a pas vu à l'oeuvre. Surtout Gokû ! Lol !)

" Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? Pourrions-nous avoir encore un peu de saké s'il vous plaît ?"

" Et d'autres boulettes de viande ?"

" Et un autre cendrier !" ajouta le Moine en lui tendant leur cendrier plein à rabord de mégots de cigarrette.

" Et d'autres jolie serveuses come vous, c'es possible ?" ajouta Gojô.

La jeune femme rougit.

" Euh... je... oui... j' y vais..." bégailla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ils regardèrent un moment autour d'eux lorsque Hakkai leur posa une question.

" Vous ne trouvez pas la ville quelque peu agîtée ?"

" JE SAIS ! " hurla le singe en se levant et avalant tant bien que mal sa ration de nouilles sautées.

Ses compagnons l'observèrent, attendant sa remarque.

" Des sushis ! Je veux des sushis au requin !"

Gojô tomba de sa chaise, Hakkai secouait la tête désespérément alors qu'une grosse goûte version manga s'affichait sur son visage, et Sanzô... **PIF BOUM BING PAF POUF BANG BOUM BING PAF !**

" BACCA SARU ! J'VAIS TE BUTER ! TU PEUX PAS PENSER AVEC TA TETE POUR UNE FOIS ?"

**BING BANG POUF PIF BOUM PAF BANG PIF !**

" L'ambiance est à la fête, crétin de macaque !" lui dit Gojô.

" Haaaaaa... Et... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fêtent ?"

" Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? les coupa la voix de la serveuse qui était revenue. Cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui que la tour d'or a été édifiée sur la place."

Gokû se lécha les babine.

" Une tourte d'or ? Miam ! C'est quoi exactement ?"

" Pas une _tourte d'or_, imbécile d'estomac. Une _tour d'or_ !"

" Ah ok !"

Hakkai sourit et demanda.

" Et pourquoi a-t-om construit une tour d'or ?"

" Pour protéger la ville des Monstres ! Ils sont... mauvais et brutaux... et détruisent tout sur leur passage..."

La voix de la serveuse était triste alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler.

" Mais les Monstres ne sont brutaux que depuis quelques mois... annonça le demi-monstre. Or, vous venez de nous dire qu'elle a été construite il y a dix ans ?"

" Oui ! Le... le chef du vilage n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié les Monstres. C'est pourquoi il y a dix ans... alors qu'il débutait dans ses fonctions, il a déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces démons et qu'un jour ils finiraient par nous trahir. Alors il a fait édifier la tour pour les repousser."

Elle eut un grand sourire avant de dire joyeusement:

" Et ça marche ! Aucun Monstre ne s'est jamais approche du village depuis."

" Hey mam'selle !"" l'appela une table voisine.

" Oui, je viens !"

Et elle s'éloigna de leur table.

" Eh bien ! Ils n'ont pas une trés haute opinion des Monstres dans le coins !" déclara Gojô.

" Laisse tomber !" dit le Haut Moine.

" Hein ?" s'étonnèrent les 3 autres.

" Cette tour d'or n'est qu'une affabulation. Les gens de ce village sont persuadés qu'elle les protège et qu'elle repousse les Monstres. Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché, à vous, d'entrer. Si aucun Monstre ne s'approche d'ici c'est parce que pour le moment ils n'ont rien à y faire, il n'y a rien qui les y intéresse. Mais lorsqu'ils en resentiront le besoin ils ne se gêneront pas pour faire une petite virée et massacrer les villageois. Ils sont ridicules ! Ils confient leurs vies et leurs espoirs à une tour sans importance et ça les conduira à leur perte ! ... On y va !"

" Hein ? Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas fini de manger moi... ! J'ai encore faim ! On peut rester ? Dis... Sanzô... ?"

" Discute pas le singe ! Le bonze a parlé !"

" Gokû et son estomac..." plaisanta le monoclard.

" Mais... Et mes boulettes de viandes ? Et mes sushis au requin ?"

" LA FERME ! J'AI DIS: ON Y VA !"

" Mais... j'ai pas fini de manger..."

" FERME-LA, CON DE OUISTITI !"

**PIF POUF BANG BING BOUM PAF POUF BING PIF**

Et ils sortirent sous les regards étonnés des clients et des serveuses. ( Sans payer, niark niark ! Non, je plaisante)

**Pendant ce temps, à Tenjikû, dans la haute tour de Hôtô,**

" MERDE !" criat-il en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le mur.

" Kô ?" l'interpella Dokugakûji.

" Maître Kôgaiji ?" s'inquiéta Yaoné.

" Je la maudit, je l'exècre ! Pour qui se prend-elle ? Trois semaines... Trois semaines qu'on a récupéré ce fichu sutra et que les machines ne veulent pas fonctionner !"

" La vieille a encore passé ses nerfs sur toi, Kô ?"

" Elle râle aujourd'hui parce que le Groupe de Sanzô a pris de l'avance alors que nous stagnons ! C'est pourtant elle qui a demandé à ce que tous nos hommes s'activent à réparer ces saletés de machines pour redémarer au plus vite le procésus de résurection. Et ce n'est pas elle non plus qui a été récupérer le sutra du Ciel Saint aux dieux !"

" Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ?" s'enquit le frère de Gojô.

" Tu as raison, Dokû..."

" C'est Son Gokû, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le prince ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était Son Gokû ! Le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur. Il était puissant, TROP puissant. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à la véritable apparence de Son Gokû, il avait lamentablement perdu. Ce dernier avait littéralement joué avec lui. Il avait même réussi à vaincre le nouveau dieu de la guerre: le prince Homura. Il n'était pourtant qu'un simple singe qui pensait plus à son estomac qu'à autre chose. Mais il tirait sa force du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à se battre pour lui-même. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant à chaque nouveau jour. C'était suréaliste. Une telle force chez un stupide singe avec un estomac à la place du cerveau. Mais Kôgaiji devait admettre que la manière de se battre de son ennemi fonctionnait. Depuis qu'il se battait un peu plus pour lui-même, il était devenu plus fort. Mais pas assez pour vaincre Son Gokû.

" Que doit-on faire pour le groupe de Sanzô, maître Kôgaiji ?"

" Dokûkaguji ?"

" Hum... ?"

" Je veux que tu envoies des assassins pour les stopper ! Même si, d'aprés moi, cela ne servira à rien... Yaoné ?"

" Oui Maître ?"

" Où es ma soeur ?"

" Dans sa chambre ! La reine lui a interdit d'en sortir. Et pour s'assurer qu'elle obéisse elle a fait poster des gardes devant sa porte."

" Bien... vas la voir et restes avec elle. Je sais que la reine complote quelque chose avec Ririn... Et je veux m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il ne me reste plus qu'elle maintenant."

" Oui maître Kôgaiji !"

Sur ce, Yaoné sortit.

" Tu es inquiet Kô ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

" Oui... Pour ma petite soeur ! ... Envoie les assassins Dokû ! Et qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant d'avoir volé le sutra du Ciel Maléfique de Sanzô !"

" Kô, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne reviendront pas."

" Oui je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix Dokû ! Il en va de la vie de ma mère."

**Dans une chambre d'hôtel,**

" On le joue aux cartes !"

" Non, Hakkai va encore gagner... Moi j'dis le lit au plus jeune. Donc moi."

" Et pourquoi pas le lit au plus beau ? Donc le lit est à moi, con de singe !"

" J'suis pas un singe, espèce de kapp !"

" Du calme, ne vous disputez pas pour un l..."

" Si ! T'es un singe crétin !"

" Cafard visqueux !"

" Singe nain de jardin !"

" Cafard à crête !"

" Arrêtez, ce n'est pas grave... Je vous donne le lit si vous voulez..."

" Enfoiré de ouistiti !"

" Kappa cafard !"

" FERMEZ-LA ! BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS PRENDRE LE LIT ! VOUS, VOUS DORMEZ PAR TERRE !"

" Or de question ! C'est toujours toi qui prend le lit, le bonze !"

" C'est vrai Sanzô. Moi, j'dors toujours par terre."

Ledit Sanzô leur lança son regard qui tue et leur demanda avec une grande intonnation menaçante:

" Vous préférez dormir dehors ?"

" Heu... Non non, c'est pas grave... tu peux prendre le lit..."

Et c'est ainsi que le Moine s'installa dans le lit alors que les trois autres se couchaient au pied du lit avec des couvertures. Mais à peine la lumière fut elle éteinte...

Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbblllllllllmmmmmmm

" Sanzô ?"

" Fiche-moi la paix ou je te bute !"

" Mais j'ai faim !"

" C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu peux pas penser à autre chose pour une fois ?"

" Mêle toi de tes affaires, kappa pervers !"

" Répète un peu pour voir ?"

" Ne recommencez pas... Calmez-vous ! Gokû je te conseille de descendre à la cuisine Il doit sûrement y avoir quelqu'un qui pourra faire quelque chose pour toi."

" Quoi ? Mais il a pas le droit...?"

PAF !

" Aie ! Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Moine à deux yens !"

" Tu parles trop !"

" Hein ? Aie ! Hakkai ! Tu viens de me mettre ton coude dans les côtes !"

" Désolé !"

Hakuryû poussa un petit cri.

" Hakuryû doit avoir faim aussi... Tu veux bien le prendre avec toi, Gokû ?"

" Noni ? Yata ! hurla ce dernier en se levant. A table !"

Et il sortit en courant de la chambre, dragon blanc sur les talons.

" Enfin débarassé ! s'exclama alors Sanzô. Maintenant on pourra dormir tranquille ! Hakkai, ferma la porte à clé !"

" Ne poussons pas la chose trop loin." tenta de les raisonner l'ancien professeur.

" Mais si Hakkai ! Laisse-le dormir dehors ! Ca lui fera du bien."

" Gojô... Non, on a tout de même réussit à le mettre dehors pour une petite heure..."

" Hakkai ?"

" Hai Sanzô ?"

" Ferme cette porte à clé sinon toi aussi tu dormiras dehors !"

" Là... De ce point de vue... comment refuser ... ?"

Il se leva et verrouilla la porte.

**Pendant ce temps, aux cuisines,**

Gokû était assis à table, Hakuryû sur la table, pendant que le fille du patron de l'hôtel lui servait quelques plats.

" Miam, des nikumans ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle posait le plat le plat devant lui. A table ! Bon appétit, dragon blanc."

Et il se jeta sur la nourriture tandis que la jeune Ohsan riait.

" Vous avez un grand appétit."

" Il faut ! Ssscccrrronnnttcccchhhh... She trop bon dge ganger !"

La jeune femme sourit.

" C'est amusant de voir quelqu'un manger comme ça. Et ça fait plaisir."

" Schanzô est pas d'ac... Hey Hakuryû ! Spèche de shal voleur... j'vais l'chdire à Hakkai ! J'veux bien partager mais..."

" Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh !"

Ils sursautèrent en levant la tête.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hey, dragon blanc ! J't'ai vu, rends moi ma boulette !"

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" s'inquiéta Ohsan.

" Au secours !"

La jeune femme sursauta une nouvelle fois en tremblant.

" Hummm, c'est pas vrai ! seplaignit le singe. Pourquoi tout le temps quand on mange ? C'est pas juste."

Il se leva sous le regard à la fois étonné et apeuré de la serveuse.

" Bon, on y va ! Enfin une bagarre, youpi !"

Et il sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

**Dehors,**

Elle courait en hurlant de toute ses forces pour qu'on vienne à son secours. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, comment ? La Tour était censée les protéger. Alors comment les Monstres avaient-ils pu entrer dans le village ? Et pourquoi ? Jamais ils n'avaient essayé avant. C'était impensable.

_" Au secours, j'vous en prie ! Aidez-moi !_ pensa-t-elle trés fort. _Quelqu'un..."_

Mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait. Personne n'oserait sortir pour venir à son secours et risquer d'affronter les Yokais. Ils étaient derrière elle et poussait des cris excités de brutes.

" Allez, arrête de courrir !"

" Ca servira à rien !"

" De toute façon personne ne viendra t'aider ma mignonne !"

" Ils ont bien trop peur de nous !"

Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à la poursuivre et l'appeler ainsi. Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle devait continuer de courir jusqu'à la Tour. Là, elle serait en sécurité, ils ne pourraient rien contre elle. La Tour se laissait enfin appercevoir... elle arrivait sur la place... Mais elle était épuisée et essoufflée. Elle arriva tout de même assez vite sur la place et elle se précipita sur la Tour. Mais alors qu'elle s'aprêtait à monter, elle se sentit atirer en arrière par une puissante poigne et elle se retrouva allongée au sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal... pour faire face à une horde de Yokais.

" Alors ma belle, on voulait nous fausser compagnie ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux.

" C'est pas trés gentil ça."

" Tu te dois d'accueuir les visiteurs en tant normal."

" Et nous sommes des visiteurs."

" Je... s'il vous plaît..."

Elle bagaillait de peur. Ils allaient surement abuser d'elle, puis ils la tueraient. L'un deux s'approcha d'elle.

" Amusons-nous un peu... rit-il. Tu vas faire notre bonheur."

" N... non... s'il... s'il vous plaît..."

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

Mais alors qu'elle criait, le Monstre disparut, tombant en poussière.

" Qu'est-ce que... " s'exclamèrent les autres Monstres en tournant la tête vers la gauche. Elle imita le mouvement. Là, devant eux, se tenaient 4 hommes.Le premier avait de long cheveux rouges, et une cigarette à la bouche. Le second était le plus petit du groupe et avait sur le visage un regard carnassier. Le troisième souriait gaiement, un petit dragon sur l'épaule. Et le dernier était un moine et semblait s'ennuyer. Elle les reconnus immédiatement: c'était eux qui l'avait questionnée sur la Tour en début d'aprés-midi.

" Genjô... Genjô Sanzô..." balbutia un Yokai.

La serveuse sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était le groupe de Genjô Sanzô ? Alors elle... elle était sauvée...

" Il n'est guère gentil de s'en prendre à une demoiselle sans défense !" dit Hakkai avec un air grave.

" Yep ! Va falloir vous apprendre la politesse !" lança Gojô.

" Au diable la politesse ! On y va !" s'impatienta Gokû.

Sanzô, quant à lui, resta silencieux.

" Gggggggggrrrrrrr... Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !"

" Pauvre imbécile ! s'exclama enfin le Haut Moine. On ne demande que ça mais vous criez trop fort ! Ca nous empêche de dormir !"

" Enfoiré !"

" Allons, restons civilisés !"

" Ouais et commençons la bagarre !"

" Salops ! Vous allez le regretter !"

Les Monstres se jettèrent sur eux.

" On y va !" hurla Gokû en se jettant lui aussi dans la cohu.

" Ne sois pas trop méchant le singe !" lui dit Gojô en intervenant aussi.

" Bon... ben on a pas le choix... sourit Hakkai. On y va ?"

" Pfff... Bande de cons ! Ils ne savent pas attendre !"

" NYOIBÔ !"

Immédiatement le bâton magique de Gokû lui apparut dans les mains et il ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'en servit sur ses adversaires qui ne faisaient pas le poids et mourraient en hurlant de douleur. Les cibles de Gojô ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, sauf qu'eux n'avaient pas le temps de voir arriver la lance métallique qu'il lançait sur eux. Hakkai se servait de puissantes attaques magiques pour les vaincre. Quant à Sanzô, son arme anti-monstre était encore et toujours au rendez-vous. Ils massacraient les envoyés de Kôgaiji, et semblaient s'en amuser. Surtout Gokû, qui était réellement en manque de combat depuis trois semaines. Quand ce n'était pas son estomac qui parlait, c'était ses poings qui prennaient la relève. Les Yokais, eux, frappaient dans le vide. Les quatres étaient bien trop rapides pour eux et qu'ils puissent les toucher.

" Pourquoi ? lança un Yokai à l'adresse de Gokû, Gojô et Hakkai. Pourquoi suivez-vous ce Moine ridicule ? Vous êtes des Monstres... A la cause de Maître Kôgaiji, vous pourriez..."

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Gokû l'avait achevé avec son Nyoibô.

" Enflure ! grinça-til. N'insulte plus jamais Sanzô !"

Hakkai eut un petit rire.

" Bien sûr Gokû, il ne pourra plus jamais parler !"

" C'est qu'il a les nerfs ce soir le singe !"

" J'suis pas un singe ! Et puis ils m'ont coupé dans mon repas ! J'ai faim..."

" Hé ! Si au lieu de papoter comme des filles vous finissiez le travail ?"

" Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Moine dépravé ? Je suis pas une fille ! "

Gokû se moqua ouvertement.

" Hahahaha... Imagine... Gojô... Gojô avec des couettes et une jupette... Mouarfmouarfmouarf..."

" Ta gueule le singe !"

" Et un... un petit chemisier avec des fleurs... mouarfmouarfmouarf... aprés le kappa pédophile, on trouve le... mouarfmouarfmouarf... hahaha... le kappa travesti... hahahaha..."

" Sale petit ouistiti ! Arrete de te foutre de moi !"

" Kappa travesti ! Mouarfmouarf... hahahahahahahaha..."

" Hey ! s'offusqua un monstre un peu plus loin. Vous pourriez vous occuper un peu de nous ?"

" Ouais ! C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais..."

Mais ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour se soucier d'eux; et ils décidèrent donc, d'un commun accord, de profiter de la situation pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Mais s'était sans compter sur Sanzô. Lorsque les Yokais se retournèrent pour s'enfuire, ils tombèrent face au Moine qui pointait son revolver sur eux.

"Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?" demanda ce dernier.

Les trois Yokais restants firent un pas en arrière.

" Ggg... hhhh..."

" Crevez, bande de minable !"

Trois coups partirent et on retrouva bientôt un tas de poussière à la place qu'ils occupaient avant.

**Le lendemain, dans la jeep,**

Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmbbbbbbllllllllll

" Hey M'sieur ! J'crois qu'on a un singe affamé dans le coin. A moins que ce ne soit un tremblement de terre qui se prépare... ?"

" J'suis pas un singe !"

" Si t'es un singe !"

" Non j'en suis pas un ! Kappa pervers !"

" Ouistiti !"

" Cafard !"

" Macaque !"

Gokû eut un sourire moqueur.

" Kappa travesti !"

BANG, le poing du semi-Yokai était parti tout seul.

" T'as vu ce que tu lui mets dans la tête, le bonze ?" s'emporta-t-il.

" M'en fous ! déclara Gokû. T'es quand même un singe travesti !"

" Sale con ! J'vais te faire bouffer ta langue !"

Et les deux amis repartirent dans une lutte alors que le voyage continuait dans la plus grande tranquilité. Quoi que... pas si tranquille que ça.

" VOS GUEULE ! J'VAIS VOUS BUTER !"

**BANG POUF BING BOUM PAF PIF BOUM BANG BING**

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

Alors ? Verdic ? J'attends votre avis alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Kissous à tous.


	3. Rencontre dans la forêt

Me voici avec ma toute première fiction de Saiyuki qui s'intitule:_ "Saiyuki la légende du mal féérique: l'approche vers l'Ouest". _C'est en quelque sorte la saison trois qui retrace la suite du voyage de Sanzô et son groupe vers Tengikû. Le tout écrit par mes bons soins. Vous y trouverez de l'action ( combats ), de l'humour ( dispute ) et de nouveaux personnages - et un en particulier. Vous retouverez tous vos personnages favoris: Genjô Sanzô, Son Gokû, Sa Gojô, Cho Hakkai, Kôgaiji, Ririn, Yaoné, Dokukaguji, Natakû, Homura, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpô, Konzeon... et j'en passe. En bref, nous verrons aussi bien l'avancée de nos héros dans leur quête vers l'Ouest que leur vie passée 500 ans plus tôt.

**Disclaimers:** Les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennet pas, bien que j'aurais aimé faire de Gokû et Natakû ma propriété. Eh vi, ce sont mes petits chouchous.

**Chapitre 2.**

Rencontre dans la forêt,

Le voyage vers l'ouest se poursuivait toujours dans la même ambiance. Hakkai conduisait tranquillement la jeep, Sanzô profitait du calme rarissime qui régnait dans la voiture, Gokû dormait et ronflait bruyament, et Gojô fumait, les yeux rivés vers l'est. Tout autour, le paysage n'était que sable chaud et sable blanc; et le soleil frappait fort. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté le dernier village et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient croisé âme qui vive: ni homme, ni monstre, ni bête.

" Pfiou, fait chaud ! déclara le semi-yokai en s'essuyant le front. Hey, Hakkai ! C'est pour quand la prochaine ville ?"

" Euh... Eh bien on ne devrait plus tarder à arriver au village de Oxwang. Mais... c'est étrange..."

" Quoi donc ?"

" Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un désert à traverser sur la carte. On aurait peut-être dû en acheter une plutôt que de se contenter d'un simple coup d'oeil à celle du restaurant."

" Hein ?"

Gojô se leva et attrapa Sanzô par le col de son vêtement.

" On est perdu ! Et c'est ta faute, moine à deux yens ! Tout ça parce que t'es radin ! J'ai besoin de passer ma nuit avec une jolie fille et à c..."

Sanzô avait brandi son révolver et le dirigeait sur la tempe du monstre aux cheveux de sang.

" Je te conseille de me lâcher sinon je fais un trou dans ta jolie cervelle vide !"

Gojô le lâcha et recula au fond de la jeep.

" C'est bon, c'est bon... Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça."

Il se rassit tandis qu'Hakkai riait.

" Sanzô est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, dit-il. C'est rassurant ! Avec la pluie d'il y a trois jours tu étais légèrement ramolli."

" Hakkai ?"

" Hai Sanzô ?"

" La ferme et roule !"

Le monoclard sourit et retourna à son occupation première. Le semi-monstre, lui, s'était remis à fumer; mais les ronflements incessant du singe lui tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il se pencha donc sur le jeune homme.

" Hey, le singe ! Tu veux bien arrêter de ronfler, ça me dérange !"

" Rrrrrrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

" Con de ouistiti, tu vas la fermer !"

Mais Gokû continuait de ronfler. Désespéré, Gojô leva le poing pour le frapper. Comme ça, ça le réveillerait et il cesserait ses ronflements sonores. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le nez de son compagnon...

" Gojô ! siffla la voix énervé du moine. Si tu termines ton geste, je te bute !"

" Hein ? Depuis quand ça te fait chier qu'on le frappe ?"

**BANG PIF PAF BOUM BING POUF BANG PAF BING **

" PAUVRE CON ! SI TU LE FRAPPES TU VAS LE REVEILLER ET SON ESTOMAC VA ENCORE PARLER POUR LUI ! BAKA MONO !"

**BOUM PIF POUF BANG BING PAF BOUM BING **

" ARRETE DE ME FRAPPER, MOINE DEPRAVE !"

Le monstre né de l'aura de la Terre gesticula dans son sommeil et les deux autres se figèrent alors qu'il gémissait.

" Hum... des tas de sushis... des nems... des nouilles grillées... des nikumans..."

L'ancien général du monde céleste ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

" C'est pas vrai ? Même quand il dort il mange. Estomac de gorille, va !"

Le blond se rassit confortablement dans son siège et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le calme qui venait de se réinstaller dans la voiture.

" Laisse-le ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa grande gueule ! A chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre c'est pour parler de bouffe."

Gojô se laissa retomber à sa place et ralluma une cigarette.

_" Faut que je trouve une fille, c'est pas possible ! J'suis trop en manque ! C'est facile pour eux: ils n'ont pas à se distraire avec de jolies minettes. Quoi que vu leurs têtes... Qui voudrait d'eux ? Niark, personne ! En plus c'est ma dernière clope... J'espère qu'on arrive bientôt en ville... Pfiou, quel chaleur ! On se croirait dans un sonna. Oh, vision intéressante... Moi, dans un sonna avec de jolies jeunes fem..."_

La voiture crissa brusquement et le semi-yokai fit un bond en avant, se prenant le siège de devant dans la face.

" Aie ! Hakkai, tu fous quoi là ? Tu sais plus conduire ou quoi ?"

Il leva la tête vers son ami et constata que ce dernier s'était levé dans la jeep avec Sanzô et que tous deux regardaient avec étonnement le décors atour d'eux. Puis l'ancien maréchal sourit, le doigt en l'air.

" Finalement, on l'aura trouvée cette forêt."

Le monstre aux cheveux sang regarda autour de lui et... euh, là y avait un hic. Ou était passé le désert ? Partout autour il n'y avait plus que verdure, arbres et hautes plantes. Et ils semblaient se trouver en plein centre.

" Depuis quand on trouve des forêts équatoriales en plein désert ? Et surtout, depuis quand elles apparaissent comme ça, tout à coup ?"

" Une illusion..." souffla Sanzô.

" Quoi ? Cette forêt ?"

" Non ! s'exclama Hakkai en souriant. Le désert. La forêt était sur la carte."

" Le désert n'était là que pour que nous nous perdions d'avantage." déclara le haut moine.

" Je réveille le singe !"

Gojô se pencha sur son compagnon qui dormait toujours et le secoua.

" Hey, Gokû ! Le singe, réveille-toi !"

" Hein ? ... On est arrivé... ?"

Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, puis...

" Hara Yeta !"

" BAKA SARU !"

**BANG POUF PAF BOUM BING PIF PAF BANG**

" Con de singe, lèves-toi ! Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange."

" Hein ? Qu... J'suis pas un singe, kappa dragueur !"

" Me fais pas chier, ouistiti ronfleur !"

" Et me traîte pas de ouistiti, cafard tout rouge !"

" Macaque !"

" Kappa travesti ! Gojô est un kappa travesti, Gojô est un kappa travesti..."

Gokû s'était mis à chantonner ce petit air et pour la peine il se reçut le poing du semi-yokai dans la figure. Sanzô s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Un grand rire retentit alors dans la forêt, les coupant dans le début de leur dispute et leur faisant relever les yeux. Un rire froid et moqueur. Les deux monstres cessèrent aussitôt leurs chamailleries.

" Hahahahahahahaha ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma noble demeure, Genjô Sanzô ! Comment trouvez-vous la décoration ?"

" Ca laisse à désirer ! C'est trop vert à mon goût."

" Oh, comme cela est dommage ! J'espérais sincèrement que votre futur tombeau vous plairrait."

" Désolé de te décevoir mais moi je mourrais dans un lit ave une jolie fille."

" Et moi entouré de nourriture."

" On voit tout de suite où sont nos priorités."

" Moi j'm'en fous du moment que j'ai des clopes et de l'alcool. Et ça tombe mal pour toi, j'suis à cours."

" Quoi ? Et merde ! Moi qui comptais sur toi pour m'en filer une."

" Vous devriez arrêter de fumer, tous les deux. C'est mauvais pour la santé."

" Hakkai, mêles-toi de tes affaires."

" Ce n'était qu'un conseil."

Ggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmm

" Owh, hara yeta !"

" Mange ta main !"

" Noni ? Ca se mange ? Dis, Sanzô ?"

" Ferme-là !"

" Je compatis à ton malheur, le singe. Moi aussi j'ai faim."

" Comment ?"

" Toi tu as faim ? s'étonna Hakkai. C'est bien étonnant.

" Et ouais ! Faim de corps féminins !"

Gokû tomba à la renverse, Sanzô se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, et Hakkai sourit comme à son habitude.

" Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange."

" CESSEZ DE M'IGNORER DE LA SORTE !" s'éleva soudain la voix.

" Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là."

" Ggggggrrrrrrr ! Vous regretterez bien vite cet affront ! J'aurais pu être clément avec vous et vous achevez maintenant pour abréger vos souffrances mais je vais vous laisser érer dans cette forêt à jamais !"

Puis il éclata dun grand rire sadique qui s'éteignit bien vite quand le groupe des quatre pouffa. Mais Gogû, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" Mwahahahahahaha ! Ce... ce rire ! Hahahahahahahahahahaha... on dirait un clown..."

" Pffff humhaha... Gokû, ce n'est pas trés gentil de se moquer... haha..." pouffa Hakkai.

" On dirait pas... mwahahahaha... c'est un... un clown..." rit Gojô.

" Imaginez-le avec son nez rouge. Pffffffff" en rajouta le moine.

" ARRETEZ DE VOUS MOQUER !" hurla leur "hôte".

Les quatre se turent et Sanzô lança son regard de teur cruel en direction de la voix.

" Et si tu te montrais, tête de con !"

" Jamais de la vie ! Je préfère m'amuser avec vous, c'est plus amusant."

" C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle ' _s'amuser'_ d'ailleurs."

" Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est nous qui jouons à tes dépends pour le moment."

" Plus pour longtemps, croyez-moi !"

" Allez, m'sieur ! Avouez qu'on vous fait peur !"

" Moi j'aurais plutôt peur de Gokû." s'exclama Hakkai.

" Hein ? Noni ?" demanda le concerné.

Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmm

" Ho, j'ai faim !"

" Un Gokû affamé ça fait toujours trés mal."

" Gggggggrrrrrrrr... Vous l'aurez cherché, vous allez souffrir !"

Il y eut un lour silence pendant lequel seul le bruit des feuilles frappées par le vent se fit entendre.

" Bon, ben j'crois qu'il est parti." déclara l'ancien professeur.

" Ouais, il a pris peur. Mais je l'comprend: moi aussi j'aurais peur de moi."

Gojô se tourna alors estomacqué vers Sanzô en le voyant s'allumer une cigarette.

" Hey, moine dépravé, tu m'avais dit que t'avais plus de clope..."

" Ah oui ? Ben j'ai menti, il m'en restait une."

" QUOI ? PUTAIN DE BONZE A LA CON ! ENFOIRE ! SALE RADIN !"

Le dit enfoiré sortit de nouveau son revolver et le pointa sur le mal-élevé.

" Ferme-la, tu me tappes sur les nerfs !"

" Radin, faut apprendre à partager dans la vie !"

" Mais je partage ! Avec moi-même !"

" Bonze de merde !"

Hakkai poussa un long soupir exspéré avant d'intervenir.

" Arrêtons là cette dispute pour l'instant. Nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer et nous mettre en marche pour trouver la sortie de cette forêt."

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux.

" Il y a trop d'arbres, on ne pourra pas circuler en voiture. Hakuryû, redevient dragon !"

Le petit dragon ne se le fit pas répéter et la jeep disparut. Sanzô en profita pour recharger son arme puis la rangea dans l'une de ses poches.

Ggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmm

" Hara Ye..."

L'arme fut resortie en moins de deux et pointé sur le ventre de Gokû.

" Termines ta phrase et je te bute, c'est clair ?"

" Mais Sanzô..."

" J'ai dis ta gueule !"

Gokû déglutit difficilement et lança un regard noir au yokai aux cheveux rouges qui riait de lui.

" C'est pas drôle, espèce de mélange de cafard et de kappa pervers."

" Tu devrais voir ta tête, petit ouistiti !"

Ledit singe lui tira la langue.

" Bon, par où on va ?" finit par demander Gojô.

Personne ne lui répondit, se contentant de faire comme lui. Sauf Sanzô qui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres: il avança dans les épais fourets qui s'élevaient à leur gauche.

" Hey, moine dépravé ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te cause !"

" Tu ne m'as rien demandé ! Tu as dit "on" !"

" Justement, le "on" était général, bonze de merde !"

Trois coups de feu partient dans sa direction et il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter d'être touché.

" OUROUSAI !"

C'est tout ce que dit le moine avant de continuer sa route.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la haute tour de Hôto,**

" NÎÎ !" hurla la voix de la reine, visiblement colérique.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée toujours trés ponctuel du scientifique.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma reine ?" demanda-t-il de son habituel voix traînante.

Il avança à la lumière de la salle, ses habituels chansons aux lapins aux pieds et parlant avec sa marionette.

" Où est Kôgaiji ? Il a disparu ! Dis-lui que je veux le voir ! Immédiatement !"

" Ce que vous me demandez est bien entendu en mon pouvoir, Gyokûmen-sama mais je crois que cela soit impossible dans l'immédiat."

" Et pourquoi cela ?" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix froide.

" Il est de sortie avec ses compagnons, ma reine."

" DE SORTIE ? Et où est-il allé ? Ririn est-elle toujours dans le château ?"

" Je ne connais ni le lieu ni la réponse à votre seconde question. Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Sa nounou est la maîtresse des explosifs du prince, non moi. Mais vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir ma reine: elle reviendra saine et sauve."

" Et en quoi peux-tu en être si sûr ? Elle est obligatoire pour le précésus final !"

" Mais je le sais parfaitement, cela. C'est d'ailleurs moi-même qui ait fait cette découverte palpitante et qui vous en ait fait part. Cependant, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit: rien n'est encore sûr."

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne de la même voix calme.

" Votre fille reviendra vivante, Gyokûmen-sama. Le prince ne se permettra pas de la perdre tout comme il l'a perdue _elle_."

" Je l'espère pour toi, Nîî !"

La reine se tourna ensuite vers Gyûmao.

" Bientôt tu reviendras d'entre les morts, Gyûmao mon amour. Bientôt ! Et le groupe ne Sanzô ne sera plus un obstacle pour longtemps !"

" Dois-je en conclure que vous avez fait appel à_ lui _?" demanda Nîî en souriant.

" Oui Nîî ! Il sera bientôt là, et le groupe de Sanzô appartiendra au passé. L'idée que tu as eu était trés bonne et tu en seras grandement récompensé. Le passé est le présent... Ton retour est proche, mon amour."

Le scientifique lui fit la révérence et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec le démon toreau. Le passé n'était pas le présent mais il aidait grandement à le détruire. Les blessures du passé ne se refermaient jamais totalement; elles restaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, à attendre qu'on vienne les rouvrir.

**Dans la forêt,**

Le yokais aux cheveux de sang rageait, pestait, maugréait contre ce crétin de singe qui lui avait été attribué quand le moine avait divisé le groupe pour soit-disant trouver plus vite la sortie de cette maudire forêt - pour se débarasser de Gokû, oui. Enfin bref, il maugréait contre le crétin de ouistiti qui s'était engouffré seul, en courant, dans les buissons, criant que ça sentait les nuilles sautées. Des nouilles sautées en pleine forêt... Il aurait vraiment tout vu. Et bien sûr, il avait eu beau s'égosiller à lui expliquer que ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège, l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre. Rien, nada, niet, que dalle, des nouilles ! Enfin si, des nouilles sautées qui n'existaient même pas pour le singe.

Il soupira et sortit une clope de son paquet - ou du moins il tenta de sortir une clope de son paquet. Le hic: plus de clope. Et le bonze à la con avait refusé de partager sa dernière. Radin ! D'un geste rageur il jeta le paquet de cigarettes et chouta dedans. Pas de clope, pas d'alcool, et pire pas de femme !

" Pfffiiooouuu... C'est la mort dans ce blaide. Eh, Mr l'emmerdeur qui nous a invité ici, tu m'entends ? La prochaine fois que tu m'invites chez t... dans ton jardin - qui est moche et aurait besoin d'un jardinier pour couper toutes ces mauvaises herbes- assure-toi qu'il y ait un service avec de jolies serveuses, des clopes et de l'alcool. Sans ça tu me reverras pas dans la merde qui te sert de maison."

Il rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière.

" Bon, c'est pas que j'mennuie mais presque. Et il faudrait peut-être que je retrouve Chitah et ses bananes changées en nouilles sautées pour le moment. GOKÛ ! SINGE A LA CON, T'ES OU ? How, le ouistiti perdu, j'te cause !"

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le singe avait bel et bien disparu et il se retrouvait seul dans cette jungle sordide. Heureusement que Sanzô leur avait dit de rester ensemble et de ne pas se séparer même si c'était tentant de perdre Gokû. Mais ça, le jeune homme à la cervelle de singe ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. De toute façon, il ne comprenait qu'une seule chose dans la vie: quand son estomac parlait.

" GOKÛ, J'AI MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE JOUER A CACHE-CACHE ! SORT DE TA PLANQUE ET ARRETE DE TE GOINFRER COMME LE GORILLE QUE TU ES !"

**Plus loin,**

" Cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance. On est épié."

Sanzô ricana.

" On est toujours surveillés, Hakkai. Depuis le début de notre voyage. Et à chaque fois ça nous a ramené des ennuis."

" Pas plus qu'aux Monstres qui ont croisé notre route."

" Hm... Pathétique ! En nous envoyant ces faibles Monstres, le marionnetiste nous sous-estime. Et ce piège est grotesque."

" Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite. C'est ce que l'on devrait apprendre au maître des lieux."

" Kôgaiji est lui, au moins, un adversaire redoutable. Surtout pour Gokû."

Hakkai répondit sérieusement.

" Il est vrai que depuis le début, ces deux là sont rivaux. Kôgaiji n'a jamais accepté, ni toléré, d'être battu par notre Gokû. Mais... j'ai toujours autant de mal à croire ce que je vois quand il n'est plus sous l'emprise de son contrôleur de force. Contrairement à moi, et à tous les autres yokais, il ne contrôle plus rien. Il ne sait plus distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis; et sa force est phénoménale. Je me souviens encore de la raclée qu'il nous avait donné à Gojô et à moi lorsque Rikûdo..."

" Il aime tuer, tout le monde. Nous ignorons beaucoup de son passé, notament les raisons de son emprisonnement sur le mont Gojô. Mais si tout a à voir avec sa forme originelle... Dans ces cas là, il n'est plus le Gokû que nous connaissons. Il devient le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur."

" Hum... le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur... Son Gokû..."

" Hîîîîîîîîîîîîîîî"

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Hakuryû qui était resté légèrement en retrait. Il avait le museau plongé dans la terre, reniflant quelque chose. Il s'approchèrent et purent appercevoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de petit dragon. Dans le sol, une petite marque rouge en forme de faux brillait fortement. Hakkai eut un large sourire et leva le doigt en l'air.

" Grotesque, hein ? Je crois que les ennuis se profilent à l'horizon."

" Qu'est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ?"

**Encore plus loin,**

" Hn, atsui... hara yeta..."

Gggggggggrrrrrrmmmmmmbbbbbbbllllllllmmmmmmm

" Aaaaarrrrrggghhhh, faut que je mange quelque chose, n'importe quoi... J'veux des nouilles sautées et des rouleaux de printemps..."

Gggggggrrrrrrmmmmmmbbbbbbblllllllmmmmmm

" Ne, Gojô ? T'as rien à mangé sur toi ?"

Gokû se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui parler mais...

" ?"

Mis à part de l'herbe verte et des arbres, il n'y avait rien.

" Gojô ? appela-t-il. C'est pas drôle, te cache pas ! Sinon je le dis à Sanzô quand on les aura retrouvés lui et Hakkai !"

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, il était bel et bien seul dans ce coin perdu. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le semi-yokais sinon c'était encore lui qui allait se faire passer un savon par le moine.Il avança donc parmi les plantes, comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelque mètres que son ventre criait une nouvelle fois famine. Désespéré, Gokû s'arrêta, plaquant ses mains sur son ventre, et jetant un coup d'oeil à sa main.

" Gojô a dit que ça se mangeait..., réfléchit-il à voix haute. Alors s'il l'a dit c'est que..."

Il croqua un grand coup dans sa main...

" **Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh !** **CE SALE KAPA M'A MENTI ! ET CA FAIT MAL !**"

**De retour chez Gojô,**

Ca faisait prés d'une heure qu'il cherchait deux choses en même temps: la sortie et un singe à la débilité srprenante de sa connaissance. mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber dos contre un arbre, soupirant de lassitude et d'agacement. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ?

" Ah, j'suis crevé ! Le ouistiti m'épuise, quoi qu'il fasse ! Il est là, il me fatigue; il parle, il me fatigue; il mange, il me fatigue; il dort, il me fatigue; il est pas là... ben il me fatigue aussi. Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh, con de singe et con de bonze ! Et pourquoi il me l'a refilé d'abord ! Question stupide à réponse idiote: parce que lui aussi il le fatigue. De toute façon, il fatigue tout le monde avec sa stupidité grandissante. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui doit me taper ce crétin !"

Il bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter des rares rayons de soleil qui frappait le lieu. Une brise légère soufflait et venait fouetter son visage en une douce caresse, et un doux parfum de fleurs se propageait dans l'air. C'était agréable. Ce qui était désagréable en revanche, c'était la lame glaçée qu'il sentit soudain frôler sa gorge. Il se redressa brutalement, rouvrant les yeux, mais il dû s'empêcher de bouger d'avantage car la lame frottait contre sa peau et était déjà prête à la lui entailler. Il releva les yeux vers la personne à qui appartenait l'arme. Elle s'était accroupie et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens: l'un d'une belle couleur lilas et l'autre d'un beau vert émeraude. Deux yeux vairons.

Le semi-yokais observa alors avec plus d'attention son assaillant. Ses cheveux d'un rouge bordeaux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et une mèche beaucoup plus longue, tressée, glissait dans son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Le teint légèrement hâlé, les lèvres rouges et fines... Bon, d'accord, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: son assaillant était une assaillante. Et trés jolie qui plus est.

" Tu sais, tu devrais pas jouer avec des armes, lui dit-il. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais te blesser. D'autant plus que celle-là n'est pas en plastique."

La lame s'enfonça quelque peu et il grimaça.

" En plus, c'est trés inconfortable comme situation."

" Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! Je suis en position dominante !"

" Certes, mais... d'habitude, ça me déplait pas tant que ça d'être dominé par une fille."

Elle rougit violemment, comprenant le sous-entendu, et finit par reculer, les sourcils froncés. Gojô en profita pour se relever et masser son pauvre cou. Elle le darda un instant avant de lui demander:

" Tu n'es pas de la région ? Qui es-tu ?"

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

" Je pourrais me montre galant et te répondre, mais il me semble que tu n'en as pas besoin, mademoiselle j'attaque les touristes."

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage et Gojô profita de ce qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa provoquation pour mieux la détailler. Il n'y avait pas à dire et à redire, elle était tout simplement magnifique, d'une beauté rare. Parfaite serait le mot. Une poitrine généreuse ( un 95B ?), des hanches bien faites, un ventre plat, de longues jambes toutes fines et bien formées... Elle portait une petite jupe rose clair qui lui arrivait à mi-cuise, et un petit débardeur noir moulant en guise de haut. Autant dire qu'avec ce décors de rêve le jeune homme se faisait dejà de gros scénarios tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Aprés tout, il pouvait peut-être lui donner son nom ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventure, et encore moins avec une aussi jolie fille. Il prit son air séducteur et s'appuya à l'arbre.

" Gojô ! Sa Gojô !"

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit méfiant mais finallement elle répondit:

" Suki da."

Gojô déglutit difficilement. Le ton n'y était pas mais... mais elle avait bien dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit _Suki da_, ça voulait bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ah, la vie était belle ! Il venait de rencontrer une fille merveilleuse qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Ah ! Ce soir... ce soir... ce soir il...

" Je crois que tu as mal compris ! Je m'appelle Kida, Su Kida ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux préciser pour ta petite tête de pervers ! D'autant plus que je ne tombe jamais amoureuse du premier venu, et encore moins aussi facilement."

Il s'écroula au sol de pur écoeurement. Son coeur était en miettes. Qu'elle idée aussi de s'appeler Su Kida, hein ? Il aurait dû s'en doûter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ca serait pas pour ce soir le calin. Heureusement que les trois autres n'étaient pas là sinon il était certain qu'ils se seraient bien foutus de sa gueule. La voix de la jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées.

" On n'se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ?"

" Hein ? Non, ça m'étonnerait ! J'oublie pas un si beau visage aussi facilement."

Elle haussa les épaules et rangea son arme à sa ceinture.

" Tu ne devrais pas être ici, il y a un monstre qui sévit dans cette forêt."

" Ca j'avais eu le temps de le comprendre. J'ai même perdu mes compagnons dans cette jungle."

" Il a toujours procédé ainsi. Il sépare les groupes; c'est plus simple pour lui de les tuer dans ces cas là. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en prendre à d'autres monstres. D'habitude, il se contente des humains."

" Faut croire qu'on est des cas à part."

Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il voyageait avec le haut moine Sanzô. Surtout que quand elle le verrait elle risquait fortement d'être déçue. Il soupira et lui dit tout de même pour la rassurer.:

" T'inquiète va ! On a toujours étaient les cibles préférés des yokais. Et puis c'est sûrement un assassin de Kôgaiji."

" Kôgaiji ?"

" Une connaissance."

" Je vois..."

" Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille peut bien faire dans un endroit pareil ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire dévorer par le monstre ?"

" Je ne risque rien, il ne me touchera pas."

Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle montra la chaîne, au bout de laquelle se balançait un petit papillon d'argent, qui pendait à son nombril.

" Un contrôleur de force, hein ?"

Elle se contenta d'acquiesser.

" Dis-moi... Les monstres de la région...?"

" ... Sont tous devenus fous. Je crois bien être la seule à n'avoir pas changé. mais j'ignore pourquoi..."

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis la regarda avec un regard sévère.

" Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne travailles pas pour le compte de Kôgaiji ?"

" Absolument rien ! A toi de voir si tu as assez de courage pour me faire confiance."

Il la darda un instant alors qu'elle semblait attendre, impassible. Puis, finallement, elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, s'aventurant un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

" fais comme tu veux !" lui lança-t-elle avec une totale indifférence.

Gojô l'observa partir, pesant le pour et le contre. Il était perdu dans cette forêt et il n'y avait qu'elle pour le sortir de là. Et en plus elle était trés jolie. Mais qui lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il soupira; de toute façon, il y avait plus de pour que de contre. Et puis...

" Les filles, c'est vraiment mon point faible, dit-il. Et bien entendu, il a fallut que je tombe sur la plus têtue de toutes."

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Alors un nouveau chapitre qui aura été long à venir mais que voulez-vous ? Je me conssacre d'avantage à mes fics les plus reviewvés, ce qui est normal, vous en conviendrez avec moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'est pas trés long mais pour cette fic je préfère éviter de les faire trop longs. Kissous à tous XXX.


End file.
